Runaway
by shrub1817
Summary: Ryleigh has always been interested in science, but what happens when the guest teacher become more interesting then the subject he is teaching.


(Ryleigh)

I sat in the old class room, he stood at the front of the room talking about science and other stuff that I should be paying attention to. I mean being a science major I should understand what he is saying, but all I can do is stare at the man that the words are coming out of.

"How about you Miss Miles?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have any idea what I just asked you?"

"Sorry Dr. Stantz, but I have no idea."

"For being top of your class you seem to zone a lot. Okay class, that is enough for today."

Everyone stands up and walks out. I grab my books when Dr. Stantz stops me.

"Something on your mind Ryleigh?"

"Can't say that there is."

"You professor said you were a great student, but now that I am here, you seem to be very unfocused."

"I listen to all the things you say, well sort of. I don't know what is going on. I am sorry sir,"

"Ryleigh, I have sat in on some of the classes, I have heard how smart you are, but what is going on?"

"My mind likes to wander some times. I guess this week is the week for that, but I am sorry, I will try of focus more next time Dr. Stantz."

"How about you show me just how smart you are. I heard the other day you believe in ghosts and the supernatural, come by the building and you can show me how good you really are at science."

"Okay."

"Well lets go."

We walk out to the parking lot. "I'll follow you," I say with a smile.

"Okay, see you there."

I get into my car, I have no idea what I am getting myself into but I was sure that most students did not go to there guest professors houses after a lesson. I pull my car in behind his. He steps out of his car and leans against it when I walk up to him.

"You ready to show me some of your ghost busting stuff?"

"Right this way."

We walk inside, Ray and I walk downstairs. "Guess they aren't here."

" So are you going to show me it on your own?"

"Sure thing Ryleigh."

I looked around the room, there was a couch and a TV on one side of the room and brain monitoring system on the other.

"Well this your torture system?"

"Yes, that is what it would be. I could use it on you if we have to."

"Oh as much fun as that sounds, nobody is looking inside my head,"

"But I could see why you have been acting the way you have been."

"You don't want to see."

He smiles at me which makes me want to jump him right there. "Well Ryleigh, I'll show you around."

"Thanks Dr. Stantz."

"Call me Ray."

"Okay. Thanks Ray." He smiles again then shows me around.

After about two hours of him showing me around, and us laughing the other two men show up Egon Spengler and Peter Venkman. They both look at Ray when they find us sitting on his bed talking.

"Egon and Pete this is Ryleigh Miles."

"Hello Ryleigh." they both say

"Hello Dr. Spengler and hello Dr. Venkman."

They both look at Ray and smile. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket to see that it is about 5:30.

"So Ryleigh, how do you know Dr. Stantz?"

"He is the guest professor in my science class."

"Oh really? Ray she is a student of yours?"

"I brought her here so she could see some of the stuff we do."

"Lately I haven't been able to focus in class, so this was just me proving to him how much I do know."

"Oh really?"

"I showed her the stuff down stairs. So don't think like that Pete."

"I was just using the words that you two said,"

I smile at them. Little do they all know how much I would of loved to have done the things they said I did with him.

"So Ryleigh, what kind of focusing issues have you been having?" Egon asks.

"Oh it's nothing really, just start focusing on something in the room and the word all disappear, and I don't even remember I am in class until Dr. Stantz, I mean Ray, asks me a question."

"I would love to hear more about that. I mean seeing how a young adult focuses in a class room type setting. Is there any way you could come over tomorrow around 6 so I could study you?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I was going to set the middle floor up like a classroom and have Ray stand in the front and talk like it is a class and see how you react."

"Okay, anything to help a great scientist."

"Thank you Miss Miles."

I look at Ray, who is smiling at me. "Well I must be going, I have some studying to do, read up on what I missed in class today."

"I could always tell you what you missed."

"Okay sounds good, if I start zoning out, it might just be you."

"You seemed pretty involved earlier when I gave you the tour."

"Good point."

He starts telling me about what I missed. I get the notes I need and go to my apartment. The next day around six I pull in front of the building that had a large Ghostbusters sign on the front. I turn my car off and walk inside. I walk past the car and into what was the office yesterday, now it looks like a class room. Egon and Ray are sitting in the front of the room.

"Hello Ryleigh."

"Hi Dr. Spengler."

"Well are you ready?"

"I have to be ready?"

"Not really." Ray says.

I smile at them. "Sit where you normally sit during class." I take a seat in the front of the room. Ray stands in front of me and smiles. He starts talking like he really is teaching me. I start paying attention like I normally start doing, but after about twenty minutes I just stare at him, the words coming out of his mouth make no sense after a little while.

"Miss Miles?"

"What?"

"I asked you a question."

"I may or may not of heard it."

"I can tell."

"That is what I needed, from what I have picked up on is that she still looks at you, but it looks more like she is paying attention to you and not your words."

That is when I feel my face getting warmer. Ray looks at me with a smile. I smile back at him. "My conclusion would be that she likes you." Now my face is bright red. Ray looks at me, "Oh really?" I shake my head but Egon says "yes." I look at the floor as Ray puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Well I am going to go down stairs." Egon says. I look up at Ray and he smiles back at me.

"So you like me?"

"You are a very good teacher."

"Oh really? That is the only reason?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you at all."

"Dr. Stantz, you are a professor."

"Only for a little while, tomorrow is my last day."

"What?"

"Yes, then I am no longer a professor."

"Well then talk to me after class tomorrow, and I'll tell you the truth."

"Sounds good."

I stand up, which makes me stand real close to Ray. He puts his hand on my arm.

"I will talk to you tomorrow."

"See you after class."

"This is after class actually."

"I meant after class tomorrow."

"Okay what ever."

I don't know what got into me but I lean up and kiss him. He pulls me close and kisses me back. I feel a desk behind my legs. I get so lost in the kiss I have no idea there is two men standing there watching us.

"Go Ray!" is what gets our attention.

We look over and Peter is laughing at us and Egon is smiling. "Yet again I was right about her liking him" I can tell my face is bright red.

"Well Dr. Stantz, I will see you tomorrow."

"Try to pay attention."

"Everything will be back to normal when you are no longer teaching me."

"Thanks,"

I lean up and kiss his cheek and walk out of the building. I drive to my apartment and walk inside to see my roommate, Jake, sitting on the couch.

"So how was it?"

"Amazing."

"What did you do?"

I tell him everything that happened. He smiles when I tell him about the kiss.

"About time you kiss that man."

"Jake, it was great!"

I smile at him then walk into my room and lay down. I lay there thinking about the kiss and how amazing it was.

(Ray)

I look around the class, where was she. I didn't think that the kiss was that frightening, actually I thought it was quiet nice.

"Sorry I am late Dr. Stantz." I hear her say as the door flies open.

"Take a seat Miss Miles."

"Yes sir."

I watch as she sits in her normal seat in the front of the room. She looks really flushed. I wonder what kept her from being in class on time. I start talking when I feel her eyes on me. I look over and she looks away real fast, I smile and keep talking. As class gets closer to the end she starts playing with the zipper on her jacket. I look over and she unzips it a little bit to show flesh, not very much, but it is a lot for her. She flashes me a mischievous grin. I know what she has planned, well at least I hope I do.

"Well class, it has been very fun teaching you all. You can go."

A bunch of students say their good byes as they walk out of the room. I see that Ryleigh is still sitting at her desk.

"Sorry about being late."

"Why were you late?"

"I walked,"

"From your apartment?"

"Yeppers."

"Well need a ride back?"

"No I was thinking some place closer, like your place."

"What if Egon and Pete are there?"

"Well then we are screwed but I know for a fact that Jake will be at my apartment."

"Who is Jake?"

"My very gay roommate."

"Okay, lets take a drive to my house."

A few hours later I look over and Ryleigh is sound asleep beside me. She pulls the blanket up her chest and rolls over with her back to me. I hear foot steps coming into the room, I freeze before I can even think about doing anything.

"Ray you dog. Yesterday you make out with Ryleigh, now you have some girls clothes all over the room."

I look at them, "Guys she is sleeping. Get out and I'll explain later." They look at each other and walk out. I kiss Ryleigh's neck. I pull my jeans on and a t-shirt and walk down stairs.

"Who is that Ray?"

"That is Ryleigh."

"So you weren't kidding about hooking up after you were done teaching?"

"I guess not, I wasn't sure until we talked after class."

"I see that you two really like each other."

"Yeah, well I am going to go back up there until she wakes up."

"Ray?" We all turn around and she is standing on the stairs with one of my shirts on.

"What Ryleigh?" I ask.

"Just making sure I am not going crazy."

'Not even close to crazy."

I wave at the guys and walk upstairs and meet Ryleigh. I grab her hand and make her follow me back up to my bed.

"That was amazing."

I smile as she lays back down on the bed. "Ray,"

"Ryleigh."

"RAY! WE HAVE TO GO!" Egon yells.

"Be here when I get back?"

"Maybe."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two years later)

(Ryleigh)

I can't believe I just called them, but there was some freaky going on here. I sit down on my living room floor when I hear a cry come from the nursery. I walk into the room and see Alyssa waking up.

"Good morning hunny." I say picking her up. I walk out into the living room and hear a knock on the door. I put Alyssa on my hip and walk over and open the door. There he stands along with Peter and Egon.

"Hello Miss Miles, you called?" Egon says.

"I am not sure what is going on but there is something going on here."

"Would you take her outside Ray?"

"I can take myself outside." I grab the baby bag that is sitting by the door.

I saw the hurt in his eyes. I hurt the instant I heard his voice in the background on the phone.

A little while later they walk outside with a steaming trap that Ray showed me the day he gave me a tour.

"There was a ghost. It was very easy to get, so no damage done to you house."

"Thank you. How much?"

"Nothing, this one is on us." Peter says.

"Why?"

"Because we were looking out for the safety of the baby." Ray says.

"She is very pretty. What is her name?"

"Alyssa."

"Very pretty what is her middle name?" Pete asks.

"Her full name is Alyssa Marie Miles." I lie.

"You are lying." Egon says.

"Well thank you guys, I really appreciate it."

"Ryleigh," I turn around and look at Ray.

"I need to talk to you."

"Right now?"

"Yes please."

"I will take Alyssa." Peter says.

I hand him Alyssa and look at Ray. "What?"

"When did you have her?"

"A year ago."

"Well the father is a very lucky man."

"I guess, I kind of ran away from him after I found out."

"Kind of like, never mind."

"What I did to you? Yes, Ray, what I did to you. I feel bad okay, but I just couldn't do it! I had to! You have the Ghostbusters, I couldn't expect you to stop doing something you like doing so much. I had to go."

"I could have handled being with you and being part of the Ghostbusters."

"I wanted kids. That would of held you back."

"I could have worked that in too."

"Ray, I am sorry but it wouldn't of worked."

"It wouldn't of?"

"It was just sex!"

"I thought it was more!"

"I can't do this, I'll send you a payment of some sort soon, just leave!"

I walk away from him and grab Alyssa away from Peter. "Thank you guys." I walk into the apartment building and up to my room. I look out the window and see Egon and Peter putting stuff into the car but I can't see Ray. I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and answer it. Ray is standing there.

"She is mine isn't she?"

"Yes, Alyssa Ray Stantz."

"Really? You gave her my name?"

"First and last."

"I haven't stopped thinking of you."

"I think of you every day I look at Alyssa."

He walks over and hugs me tightly. "I love you Ryleigh."

"I love you too Ray.--Finish-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
